idolmasterfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Nanairo Button
thumb '|七彩ボタン|Nanairo Botan|lit. Boton de siete colores}} es una canción que apareció por primera vez en el juego THE iDOLM@STER 2, exclusivamente para PS3. Esta canción es una de las canciones características de Ryuuguu Komachi. Fue compuesta por Tetsuya Uchida y la letra fue escrita por Fubito Endo. Esta canción aparece también en los episodios 18, 23 y 26 del anime. Letra Version Corta Romaji= Kimi ga fureta kara nanairo BOTAN Subete o koi de someta yo Donna dekigoto mo koete yukeru tsuyosa Kimi ga boku ni kureta "Otona ni nattara ne" Chotto yutan shiteru Kimi no yokogao o ne Miteiru no yo mada ima demo Hora ne kizuitara? Onaji me no takasa Itsu no manika shoujo janai Odoroku deshou? Kimi ga fureta kara nanairo BOTAN Subete o hana sakaseta yo Donna kanashimi mo arai nagasu tsuyosa Kimi ga boku ni kureta Kimi ga fure takara nanairo BOTAN Subete o niji ni kaeta yo Donna yorokobi mo kimi to wakachi aeru Hajimemashite boku ni Deatte kurete arigatou |-| Kanji= キミが触れたから七彩（なないろ）ボタン 全てを恋で染めたよ どんなデキゴトも越えてゆける強さ キミがボクにくれた 「大人になったらね」 ちょっと油断してる キミの横顔をね みているのよ　まだ今でも ほらね　気づいたら？ 同じ　眼の高さ いつの間にか少女じゃない 驚くでしょう？ キミが触れたから七彩（なないろ）ボタン 全てを花咲かせたよ どんなカナシミも洗い流す強さ キミがボクにくれた キミが触れたから七彩（なないろ）ボタン 全てを虹に変えたよ どんなヨロコビもキミと分かち合える はじめまして　ボクに 出会ってくれてありがとう |-| Español= Letra Pendiente M@STER VERSION Romaji= Kimi ga fureta kara nanairo BOTAN Subete o koi de someta yo Donna dekigoto mo koete yukeru tsuyosa Kimi ga boku ni kureta "Otona ni nattara ne" Chotto yutan shiteru Kimi no yokogao o ne Miteiru no yo mada ima demo Hora ne kizuitara? Onaji me no takasa Itsu no manika shoujo janai Odoroku deshou? Kimi ga fureta kara nanairo BOTAN Subete o hana sakaseta yo Donna kanashimi mo arai nagasu tsuyosa Kimi ga boku ni kureta "Soto wa hieru kara ne" Ki no nai furi shite mo Itsumo yasashii koe Nigirikaesu ookina te o Hora ne kyou mo mata Futari dake no kasa Mune ni saseba Samui ame mo kiechau mahou Kimi ga fureta kara nanairo BOTAN Subete o kagayakaseta yo Donna sakamichi mo warai aeru tsuyosa Kimi ga boku ni kureta "Come closer, it's cold out here" I'll always remember your calm and caring voice "Hold my hand and let me wipe your tears" I'll never regret that I made my choice Shabon dama mitai na hajimete no koi Kirei ni hikaru keredo moroku yowai Ame agari no nioi futashika na kyori Douka kowarenai de ne Oozora tonde yuke Kimi ga fure takara nanairo BOTAN Subete o niji ni kaeta yo Donna yorokobi mo kimi to wakachi aeru Hajimemashite boku ni Deatte kurete arigatou |-| Kanji= キミが触れたから七彩（なないろ）ボタン 全てを恋で染めたよ どんなデキゴトも越えてゆける強さ キミがボクにくれた 「大人になったらね」 ちょっと油断してる キミの横顔をね みているのよ　まだ今でも ほらね　気づいたら？ 同じ　眼の高さ いつの間にか少女じゃない 驚くでしょう？ キミが触れたから七彩（なないろ）ボタン 全てを花咲かせたよ どんなカナシミも洗い流す強さ キミがボクにくれた 「外は冷えるからね」 気のないフリしても いつも優しい声 握り返す　大きな手を ほらね 今日もまた ふたりだけの傘 胸にさせば 寒い雨も消えちゃう魔法 キミが触れたから七彩ボタン 全てを輝かせたよ どんなサカミチも笑いあえる強さ キミがボクにくれた "Come closer, it's cold out here" I'll always remember your calm and caring voice "Hold my hand and let me wipe your tears" I'll never regret that I made my choice シャボン玉みたいな　はじめての恋 綺麗に光るけれど脆く弱い 雨上がりの匂い　不確かな距離 どうか壊れないでね 大空飛んでゆけ キミが触れたから七彩（なないろ）ボタン 全てを虹に変えたよ どんなヨロコビもキミと分かち合える はじめまして　ボクに 出会ってくれてありがとう |-| Español= Letra Pendiente Videos THE iDOLM@STER 2=thumb|center|500 px |-| THE iDOLM@STER Platinum Stars=thumb|center|500 px Creditos Letra en Kanji y Romaji Categoría:Canciones